


the strange in between

by Blepbean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Keith really out here being an angst boi like ughh, M/M, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love, he wants to support lance in every other way dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: Keith stands on a strange in between.Holding onto a possibility, a fleeting dream.Letting go and snapping back into reality.He doesn’t know where to go.





	the strange in between

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt proof read this nor edit this because im such a rebel 
> 
> I was just listening to clairo's ICONIC song i wish i was a sailor and her beautiful cover duet it's just amazing go listen to it while reading thanks luv xxx
> 
> anyways take this girlies idk remember to keep this godforsaken fandom alive
> 
> Kudos, comments and feedback is appreciated

He doesn’t know what led up to this point.

It’s a rash decision. Something done on the spot, no hesitation, no arguments, just a decision that’s done that both of them made. They didn’t really care where they would go, around the city? Or maybe near the beach? How about the quiet streets? Neither of them didn’t really care. They just  _ want  _ to get out, the need, the itch to leave the farm that Lance pulled Keith into, talking for hours quickly got tiring for the both of them.

“Where the hell are we going?” Keith sighed, but he allowed himself to get pulled by Lance. Not really caring where he’s getting pulled into. Just wants to see  _ him  _ happy. How his eyes crinkle or how his smile is so goddamn  _ childish.  _ Keith looks deep into his deeb, blue eyes. It felt like he couldn’t get out for a moment, just  _ frozen  _ in place for a solid moment, just looking at him, intoxicating and  _ dangerous. _

“You’re the one that wanted to get out of the house,” Lance yells. He tightens the grip on Keith’s wrist. They go faster and faster. Into a bus, feel the wind on his face because the windows are opened and Lance insisted it to be open, the stars are pretty, twinkling in the absolute abyss which holds horrid memories which both of them holds. Memories too painful to talk about. It’s like a quiet agreement for the both of them, keep it hush, never talk about it again.

“Where do you wanna go in the city?” Lance mumbles.

“I don’t care where we go,” Keith says. Lance can drag Keith anywhere and it’ll be fine, anything, anything for  _ him.  _ It’s like a fleeting dream, feeding into a reality that won’t ever happen but Keith just has that  _ tiny  _ amount of hope that he hangs onto. But it fades away when he remembers that  _ he still loves her.  _

The last day, one last day before he’ll be up in the abyss of space, floating for months and months on end. Just one more day before he’ll go back to the Blade of Marmora and his little break will end, a month that feels too short. A break filled with  _ stupid  _ things and  _ stupid  _ laughter while he hangs onto a fleeting dream.

_ He still loves her. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Keith stands on a strange in between.

Holding onto a possibility, a fleeting dream. 

Letting go and snapping back into reality.

He doesn’t know where to go.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s almost midnight when they arrive.

The city is blinding, neon lights, laughter, people, cars. It’s a little too much for Keith. But the  _ way  _ that Lance looks at him with his ocean eyes, with crumbs of pretzels on his cheeks as the blinding lights behind him fade away and it’s just the two of them, alone, it’s intoxicating and  _ dangerous.  _

After a moment time starts to go again, the blinding lights fade back in. 

“You got something in your cheek,” Keith mumbles, pointing to where the crumbs are. But before he can walk away quickly because he needed a minute to sort out the mess like his thoughts, Lance is already gone, crossing the road as he runs away from here.

“Come back here asshole!” He yells. He runs after him, feeling the wind behind his back.

“Come on slowpoke!” He hears him yell in the mass of the crowd. It feels somehow  _ nostalgic,  _ the bickering, jokes, pranks that they played on each other in the ship is starting to come back to him. He’s running faster and faster, not caring about the people who’s looking at him. Just caring about the boy with that  _ stupid  _ jacket that he catches a glimpse of as they turn a corner.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Keith stands on a weird in between.

Holding onto a possibility, a fleeting dream. 

Letting go and snapping back into reality.

He doesn’t know where to go.

  
  
  
  
  


“I got you asshole.”

“Shut up.”

They catch their breaths, heaving. Leaning back on their arms, staring out in the abyss of space. A quiet wind blows by, messing up Keith’s hair. 

“I miss  _ her _ ,” Lance says, the whole park grows silent, the thoughts die down inside Keith’s mind, “she… gave me this,” he points to his glowing, blue marks right under his eyes, “I don’t think it does anything.”

A beat passes, Keith doesn’t dare to break it with his words which may tear open the bleeding heart in front of him. 

“I grow her favourite flowers,” Lance sits up cross legged, picking the grass underneath him as he looks up at the sky, “juniper flowers, they’re my favourite flowers  _ now. _ ” Lance looks at Keith, the ocean eyes that is intoxicating to Keith is now vulnerable, it feels like between them is the entire ocean. It’s hard to swim to get to where Lance is. 

_ He still loves her. _

_ She’s dead. _

_ You shouldn’t love him. _

“I miss her too,” Keith mumbles, it's the only thing he can say that makes sense, all the thoughts that circle inside his head inside his head is too  _ loud.  _

_ I miss her. _

“She’s up  _ there  _ now,” Lance mumbles. He doesn’t point up to the blinking stars, Keith already knows what he's talking about. He still remembers the white plains, Lance and Allura crying, one not ready to let go while the other one is  _ pretending  _ to be ready to let go. 

“I’m going tomorrow,” Keith says. It just  _ comes  _ out of his mouth, no time to reel it in. Lance looks at him. He wipes away the tears, both of them interlock eyes. Keith is playing a very  _ dangerous  _ game as he looks into those ocean eyes, threatening to spill his thoughts and feelings which will break them apart and leave a dead sea between them.

“If there was a chance that you could join the Blade of Marmora--”

“ _ No,”  _ Lance says a bit louder. They both grow silent, Keith holds his breath, it feels like the ocean is suffocating him.

“I’m done with any space stuff or travelling in space or  _ anything  _ like that.” Keith understands that. The abyss of space holds both the precious memories yet pain, a perfect yin and yang. But maybe for Lance it’s maybe  _ too  _ painful for him.

“Space just reminds me of death and war,” he says, “but down here, it looks  _ pretty,  _ that’s how  _ I  _ want it to stay.”

They break eye contact, it feels like it’s the last time he’ll  _ ever  _ look at those ocean eyes. Tomorrow Keith will be in the abyss of space, billions of miles from home, from earth, from those  _ eyes  _ that he fell into. Maybe it’s good to build a space greater than the giant sea that’s between them. Make it larger, maybe replace it with the stars and planets that he’ll stare at when he’s looking out of the window.

Maybe he wants to stay here, just one more day, one more week, one more  _ life.  _ The entire abyss is getting too much sometimes, holding memories, blood, sweat and  _ tears.  _ He  _ wants  _ to stay. As much as he can. Hang on into that piece of thread where his fleeting dream is, a thing that he goes into when he daydreams. Or maybe stay because he wants  _ him  _ to be happy. Anything, anything for him. The entire stars or maybe the entire ocean, or maybe fields upon fields of juniper flowers. He knows he won’t get anything back, it’s like throwing away all his love into a lost cause, a fleeting love that won’t ignite once it’s started.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Keith stands on a strange in between.

Holding onto a possibility, a fleeting dream. 

Letting go and snapping back into reality.

He doesn’t know where to go.


End file.
